Freddy and Jason play the Xbox
by gojiramatthew
Summary: Sequel to Freddy and Jason Play golf, Set two weeks after it. Freddy Krueger now bored, decides to get and play an Xbox with Jason Voorhees, Story Completed.
1. Freddy and Jason look for a gaming place

Me: "Hello once again, I decided to make a sequel for one of my comedy story's, so I decided to do a sequel for "**Freddy and Jason play golf**", I know I have "**The Godzilla's Island**" and my most successful comedy story "**Red vs Blue episode 101: the looong episode**", but I wanted to do another story with Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees again"

Godzilla: "Im happy to be back once again, anyway what else have you got to say?"

Me: "Yes, Ive deleted my "**A Halo Parody The Story**", my reason is that I dont think I can do a story about a comedy series me and my friend are making, but Ive saved the chapters I had for the story, if my friend wants up to have a re-do of the parts, we could use my chapter Ideas, also I might take a long time to do the next chapter for** "Godzilla vs Pumpkinhead: battle of the beasts"**, since Im thinking of ways for the flying Pumpkinhead to fight"

Godzilla: "As always, dont comments on grammers and well Im sure you know the rest"

Me: "enjoy the first chapter, the story will get funnier as it goes along, like the last one did"

* * *

**FREDDY AND JASON PLAY THE XBOX**

**Chapter one: Freddy and Jason look for a gaming place:**

Its been two weeks after playing golf with Jason, Sending Chucky flying and going to the pug to get a beer, Freddy Krueger went back to the dream world, using the same chant which he used to wake up Jason Voorhees, when Jason had a headlock on him, Freddy has been doing the usual things he does in the dream world, mainly killing kids, but he was now getting bored, he decided to do something different, been a dream killer, he does learn about the stuff of today, he decided to try out one of them video game consoles, called an "Xbox", he knows what they look like and where to get them, but he needs to be in the real world like he had to be to play golf, he also wanted to do "Multi-Player" on some Xbox games, so Fred decided to go visit Jason.

**IN JASON'S DREAM:**

Jason of course was dreaming what he does most of the time when he was awake, waiting for Teens to appear so he could kill them, just then he heard some twigs snap behind him, Jason quickly turned around and put the Machete against the invaders neck, Jason then noticed it was Freddy, he then got the Machete away from the dream killers neck.

"I think I should just shout next time Im in you dream" Freddy said.

Jason looked at Freddy and scratched his head.

"Anyway the reason why Im here, well I was getting bored once again, since been in the dream world can get boring, so I decided to visit you and ask if you want to go play Multi-Player on a video game console called the Xbox, so do you want to go play some video games?" Freddy asked.

Jason stood there thinking, he didnt really know what a Xbox was, he then sat down and went into deep thought, thinking if he wanted to play Multi-Player on the Xbox with Freddy, the dream killer just stood there waiting for an answer.

**30 MINUTES LATER:**

Jason still sat in the same place thinking still, Fred groaned in boredom, Jason then stood up and nodded, Freddy did a sign of relief, he was sure that Jason would take about an hour more.

"Good, now I need to remember that chant, since I want to get ready to play some games" Said Freddy, who then started talking to himself.

Jason of course stood there looking at Freddy talk to himself, about what are the right words and the wrong words, after about two minutes, Freddy remembered the chant.

"Ok, Jason I need you to once again do a headlock, so I can be out in the real world and you can be awake" Freddy said.

So like the last time, Jason did a headlock on Freddy, the dream killer started doing the strange chant, which Jason would never understand, Fire appeared around the them from no where and they vanished from the dream world.

**THE REAL WORLD:**

Jason eye's shot opened like before, he then remembers that Freddy would still be in the headlock, he then let go of Freddy, the dream killer now free from the headlock walked over to the door, before he could reach the door, he tripped over a body of a teen aged boy, Freddy got up and pushed the body to the side and the walked over to the door and opened it, the sun seems to not be fully up, it seems like it was early in the morning.

"Seems like my timing this time was much more earlier then the last time, oh well, lets go and head off to a gaming store and get an Xbox, controllers and some games" Freddy said.

Freddy walked out of where Jason lives, Jason then walked out of the house, he then shut the door and followed Freddy, who seems to know where to go.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

Freddy and Jason have been walking around for an hour, they have finally found a gaming shop called "Gaming Palace".

"Ok, so going left was wrong, but we did find one in the end" Said Freddy.

Jason then rolled his eye's, then noticed Freddy was going towards the gaming shop, he then walked quickly to catch up to Fred, once Jason caught up, Freddy and Jason both entered "Gaming Palace" to look for an Xbox and other stuff.

* * *

Me: "Well, Ive hoped you enjoyed my first chapter, anyway tell me what you think and please try to not flame my Ideas"

Godzilla: "Now that this chapter is done, beer time"


	2. Freddy and Jason in gaming palace

Me: "Well Im back again to bring you story readers, the second chapter"

Godzilla: "Since Im here I might as well answer to Elita1Angel about that beer, you see the beer wont give me a beer belly and brain damage, since its Atomic Beer, the only thing it does is makes me a drunken idiot"

Me: "Thanks for answering that Godzilla... and yes, you do become a drunken idiot once you drink beer"

Godzilla: "Anyway readers enjoy this chapter"

* * *

**Chapter two: Freddy and Jason in Gaming Palace**

**INSIDE THE GAMING PALACE:**

Freddy was walking around looking for the Xbox console and other stuff for the xbox, he had sent Jason to grab Xbox games they were been watched by the shop owner, who was at the checkout and thought they were just some teens dressed up in outfits, once Freddy had the console and the other stuff, he walked over to the checkout, he then put the Xbox console and the other stuff down softly at the desk, the shop owner looked at Freddy.

"Im sure your friend will be done soon?" asked the shop owner.

"He will be done soon" replied Freddy.

"Ok" the shop owner replied quickly.

Jason then walked away from the Xbox games area, with alot of games that he was carrying, he put down the games gently on the checkout desk, the shop owner then started to check out the prices of the console, Xbox stuff and games and used a calculator to add the prices all together, he then wrote on a piece of paper, how much all the stuff costs, Freddy's eye's went wide-open in shock, his bottom jaw dropped down.

"So do you have the money with you now, or are you going to use a credit card?" asked the shop owner, who snapped fred out of his shock.

"Um... sorry to tell you this, but me and Jason dont have any money" replied Freddy.

"Well then you cant have the stuff, put the stuff back in their rightful places and come back once you have the money" replied the shop owner.

"NO, ME AND JASON ARE TAKING ALL OF THIS STUFF!" Yelled Freddy.

"If your going to be like that, Im not letting you have this stuff, even if you did have the money, I still wont let you" replied the shop owner.

"Dont be a moron, or you'll end up like a golf shop owner, who pissed me and Jason off" replied Freddy.

"I once had a brother who owned a golf shop, he died two weeks ago, Im sure you two think its funny to use that as a threat" replied the game shop owner.

"Well guess what, it was me and Jason here who killed him, we smashed out golf clubs over his head, believe me, the clubs were messy after that" freddy replied.

"GET OUT OF MY SHOP!" yelled the shop owner.

"Jason kick this guys ass" Freddy said to Jason smiling evilly.

Jason walked up to the shop owner and punched him in the face, knocking him out, Jason then got over the checkout desk, without damaging the stuff that he and Fred wanted, he then picked up the guy and went back over the desk.

"Its Play time, follow me Jason" freddy said.

Fred walked over to the Xbox console area, Jason followed, Freddy then grabbed one of the console boxes and opened it and got out the new Xbox console, Jason knows what freddy means by "play time", he then picked up the Xbox and smashed it repeatedly over the Game Palace owners head, the console was broken and covered in blood, the game owners head was smashed in and bleeding, Jason put down the Xbox console remains.

"now thats over and done with, lets grab the stuff we need, get your hands cleaned and leave the store" Freddy said.

The dream killer walked over to the front desk and grabbed bags that were the shop owner stands, he put all the stuff in bags, he then looked around from something Jason can clean his hands with, he found a tissue box, Jason walked up to Freddy, the dream killer then handed the tissues over to Jason, who started cleaning off the blood, after using all the tissues in the box, he then took all of the bags and followed Freddy out of the shop.

**OUTSIDE:**

Jason walked up to Freddy, who seems to be looking something.

"Hmm...Thats where we could play the xbox, that house thats for rent" Freddy said, pointing at the sign.

Jason didnt really understand what was so good about a sign, but if it takes then to a place to play the xbox, then it would be good.

"Jason, lets go catch a bus and ask if the driver can take us to the street that the house for rent is on" Freddy said.

Fred started walking, Jason followed, still holding the Xbox stuff carefully, he hope's that a bus stop wasnt far and that Freddy for once gets them both too the bus stop, without getting them lost.

* * *

Me: "Thats the end of chapter two, I hope you enjoyed reading it"

Godzilla: "I do hope that freddy will learn to at least get a map, he's gotten Jason and himself lost once before and has done it again in chapter one of this story"

Me: "You never know, he might get a map..."


	3. The Bus

Me: "Since I didnt want people who like this story to wait longer, I decided to do chapter three"

Godzilla: "Still waiting for **Godzillaguy** to review?"

Me: "Yeah, Im sure he will get to it, anyway readers enjoy"

* * *

**Chapter three - The bus (Yep... thats the best title I can come up with...):**

Freddy and Jason arrived at the bus stop, it took about ten minutes and Fred actually didnt get them lost (for once)

"I AM THE GREATEST!" Freddy yelled in happiness, since he didnt get them lost.

Jason ignored Freddy and sat down son the bus stop seat, still holding the Xbox console and stuff, there was no one else at the bus stop Fred sat next to him after a couple of seconds dancing like an idiot, they both then started waiting for the bus.

**TWO HOUR'S LATER:**

Freddy groaned, he was very, very, very, very (There's alot of "Very's", so I'll just skit the rest) Bored, he and Jason have been sitting down for an hour, his butt was hurting, since the seat was hard, Fred stood up and stretched, he then looked at Jason, who seemed to be alright.

"Im amazed Jason, you can sit down for an hour on that hard seat and your bum doesnt go numb" Freddy said.

Jason stared at Freddy strangely, just then a noise was heard, Jason got off the seat and looked at the direction the noise was coming from, it was the bus, Freddy did a sign of relief, if he had to sit on that hard seat again, his bum would probably never recover, the Bus stopped once it was at front of the Bus stop, the door opened, Fred walked into the bus, Jason was right behind him with the Xbox stuff, Freddy looked at the bus driver, the driver was a man, possible around 50 years old, the passengers on the Bus were the typical people you would normally see.

"Sir, where would you like to go?" asked the Bus driver.

Freddy whispered the place where the House for rent was, the driver did a strange look at him.

"Are you sure you want to go there sir?" asked the Bus driver.

"Yes, me and my friend want to go to that place" Freddy replied.

"Ok, Im sure there's two empty seats back there" replied the bus driver.

Freddy and Jason walked deeper into the bus, the passengers were looking at them, the two killers found the empty seats, Jason sat in the seat near the window and Freddy sat in the other seat, the Bus door shut and the Bus started moving, the people on the Bus were still staring at them, they were wondering why the two new passengers were dressed and looked so weird, one of the passengers a teen aged boy, decided to say something.

"Excuse me, but where do you two look so weird?" asked the teenager.

"What?..." Freddy replied.

"Well... you look like your ready for Christmas and you friend looks like he's ready for Halloween" replied the teenager.

"I wear this Sweater all the time and Jason wears those clothes all the time as well" replied Fred.

"Well the clothes you are wearing are very un-cool" replied the teenager.

"Your un-cool yourself" Freddy replied.

"Im the leader of the Cool clothes club, proves that you know nothing" the teenager replied.

"funny, I thought you were the leader of the Dip shit's club" Freddy replied and did a chuckle.

"Is that the best insult you have Pizza Face?" replied the Teen.

Freddy did a anger stare at the Teen aged boy, just then an evil plan came to mind, Freddy grinned and stood up.

"IT'S TIME FOR MY ONE-LINERS!" Freddy yelled and started letting loose every one-liner that comes to mind.

**THIRTY MINUTE'S LATER:**

Freddy just finished the last joke he could think of at the moment, he then looked at all the passengers, they're eye's were open but they were not moving nor breathing, Freddy did an evil grin and sat down, he then turned to Jason, who was looking at him.

"If you want to know something Jason, the reason I started doing One-liners is to kill people, it finally worked" Freddy said still with that evil grin.

Freddy and Jason sat down waiting, something then came to mind, the Bus seemed to be driving in the right direction, Freddy quickly got to his feet and walked to the front of the bus, Freddy's bottom jaw dropped, the Bus driver was still alive, all of a sudden the Bus stopped, Freddy went flying forward of his feet, hitting the ground of the bus face first, the Bus driver looked at Freddy, who was getting up.

"Sorry about that, I didnt know you were standing up" said the Driver.

"How are you still alive?" Fred asked confused and surprised.

"You mean, how did I survive your attack of one-liners?" replied the Bus driver.

"Yeah" Freddy replied quickly.

"Well, Ive been driving this bus for many years, Ive gotten used to baby's crying and many other stuff which would make something die or go mad" Answered the driver.

"Ok, well... me and Jason will be off now" Freddy replied.

The Bus door opened, Freddy was the first to walk out, Jason walked out holding the Xbox stuff still, the Bus driver then made the door close and then drove off, Freddy then looked at Jason, who looked back.

"I dont think he cares that his passengers are all dead... anyway lets look at the house" Freddy said.

The two then turned around and looked at the House they were going to rent, the House looked very old, it looks like that it could be used for an horror film.

"Looks like were right at home Jason" Freddy said smiling while looking at Jason, who then nodded.

the two then walked to the front door and knocked.

Freddy just finished the last joke he could think of at the moment, he then looked at all the passengers, they're eye's were open but they were not moving nor breathing, Freddy did an evil grin and sat down, he then turned to Jason, who was looking at him.

"If you want to know something Jason, the reason I started doing One-liners is to kill people, it finally worked" Freddy said still with that evil grin.

Freddy and Jason sat down waiting, something then came to mind, the Bus seemed to be driving in the right direction, Freddy quickly got to his feet and walked to the front of the bus, Freddy's bottom jaw dropped, the Bus driver was still alive, all of a sudden the Bus stopped, Freddy went flying forward of his feet, hitting the ground of the bus face first, the Bus driver looked at Freddy, who was getting up.

"Sorry about that, I didnt know you were standing up" said the Driver.

"How are you still alive?" Fred asked confused and surprised.

"You mean, how did I survive your attack of one-liners?" replied the Bus driver.

"Yeah" Freddy replied quickly.

"Well, Ive been driving this bus for many years, Ive gotten used to baby's crying and many other stuff which would make something die or go mad" Answered the driver.

"Ok, well... me and Jason will be off now" Freddy replied.

The Bus door opened, Freddy was the first to walk out, Jason walked out holding the Xbox stuff still, the Bus driver then made the door close and then drove off, Freddy then looked at Jason, who looked back.

"I dont think he cares that his passengers are all dead... anyway lets look at the house" Freddy said.

The two then turned around and looked at the House they were going to rent, the House looked very old, it looks like that it could be used for an horror film.

"Looks like were right at home Jason" Freddy said smiling while looking at Jason, who then nodded.

The two then walked to the front door and knocked.

* * *

Me: "Well thats chapter three done see you readers next chapter"

Godzilla: "I will be back next chapter as well, Im going back to stealing food out of people's fridges"


	4. Inside the house

Me: "Once again, I update"

Godzilla: "And I once again, raid fridges"

Me: "You really need to stop raiding Fridges"

Godzilla: "No I dont, people dont eat as much as I do"

Me: "I'll talk to you later about raiding fridges, anyway reader, enjoy"

* * *

**Chapter four - Inside the House:**

Freddy and Jason heard footsteps from within the house heading to the door, a un-locking noise was heard then the door opened, Freddy and Jason looked at the man who un-locked and opened the door, the man was taller then Freddy but not Jason, was wearing a Butler suit, looked about forty years old.

"Welcome gentleman, please come inside" Said the Butler.

Freddy and Jason walked into the house, the Butler then tapped on their shoulders.

"Please follow me" Said the Butler, who then shut the door and began walking away.

Fred and Jason followed the Butler till they got to a lounge room, Jason then walked over to a table and put down the Xbox console and stuff, Freddy looked at the TV, it seemed pretty new, the Butler then walked up to Freddy.

"Sir, I can tell your interested in the TV, why is that?" asked the Butler.

"Because me and Jason need it to play the Xbox" freddy replied.

"Ah, the Xbox, I can set one of those things up for you two" replied the Butler.

"No thanks, Im sure me and Jason can handle it" replied Fred.

"I'll let you do it then sir, but if you need my help, just ask" replied the Butler.

"Ok, there two things I want to ask you" Freddy replied.

"What are your questions?" replied the Butler.

"Well first Where is the Master of the house and second what is your name?" Freddy asked.

"My Master is asleep, but he would be up around 7:00 PM and my name is Tim Freudstein" replied Tim the Butler.

"Freudstein... is that a Rip-off name of Frankenstein?" Freddy asked.

"Not really, its just a name my family has had for a long time" replied Tim.

"Ok... 7:00 PM... when did he get to bed?" Freddy asked.

"A little while before the first sunlight of day" answered Tim.

"Wait... so he sleeps all day?" asked Fred.

"Yes, he sleeps the deepest sleep" replied Tim the Butler.

"Ok.. well... You can go now" Freddy replied.

"Ok sir, remember call me if you need anything" said time before walking out, not using the door that leads to the front door.

Freddy walked over to the table where the Xbox Console and stuff was, he looked at Jason, who walked over to the couch, thats near the TV, Fred then picked up the Console and carried it, he put it down carefully once he was close to the TV, he then opened up the Xbox Console package, Freddy has to be careful, otherwise he could damage the Console or cords, once the stuff from the Package was taken out, he had to set up the Xbox to play it.

**SOME TIME LATER - NOW 6:55 PM:**

Freddy Krueger did a growl of anger and started swearing his head off, Jason watched him, knowing that Fred had finally snapped, since he couldnt get the Xbox set up to play it, Jason had been watching Fred trying to set the console, he might not be as smart, but he would have accepted the Butlers offer for help, out from the door he left from, the Butler walked out from the door he used to leave some time ago, he had heard Freddy swearing and decided to check, Tim walked up the Freddy, who saw him and stopped swearing his head off

"Do you need my help to get it set up?" Tim Asked.

"Yes..." Freddy replied.

"It will be set soon, the master is awake by the way and will be here soon, he wants to welcome his visitors and talk to them, once he says you can go, then you can play the xbox" Tim replied.

"Ok, I'll be sitting next to Jason and wait to meet your master" Freddy said and walked over to the couch and sat next to Jason.

Tim the Butler walked over to the console and cords and started setting up the Xbox and connecting it to the TV, Freddy and Jason were a bit amazed, the man seems to know alot, just then the door from where the Butler had left and came back opened by itself and did a slamming noise, Freddy and Jason quickly turned their attention to the door surprised, a figure walked out from the door, it was in the shape of a humanoid, it seemed to about the same size as Fred, its finger nails were about the same size as Freddy's glove blades, its skin was pale, it only had a little bit of hair but was mostly bold, the clothes it was wearing were old, it had two long sharp teeth in the middle, like a rat.

Freddy and Jason looked at the strange looking humanoid, Tim walked up to him.

"Are these the visitors?" asked the humanoid creature with a German accent.

"yes, they are" answered Tim.

"So... your the master of this house?" Freddy asked pointing at the humanoid creature with his clawed glove.

"Yes, my name is Count Orlok" replied The Vampire.**  
**

* * *

Me: "Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, anyway me and Godzilla will be back next time, oh and look up Count Orlok if you want to know more about him"


	5. Halo 2 Time

Me: "Chapter 5 is now up and ready for you readers to.. well.. read"

Godzilla: "Im only here for a short time like him, nothing new has happened lately, anyway enjoy the chapter"

* * *

**Chapter Five - Halo 2 Time:**

"Count Orlok... wait a minute... the vampire from that 1922 film, right?" Freddy asked.

"Yes, Im the exact same one" replied Orlok.

"But didnt you die at the end of the film?" Fred asked.

"In the film I died, but in real life Im alive, but I can still die by sunlight" Orlok replied.

"Oh... like in my films and Jason's we get defeated" Fred replied.

"Yes, anyway I see you have that thing thats called... Xbox" replied Orlok.

"Yeah, me and Jason want to play a video game, since we have had a little talk... mind if me and Jason play the Xbox?" freddy asked.

"Go ahead, but can you please tell you friend, to put the Machete he has, on the table" Count Orlok replied and pointed at the table he wants Jason to put the Machete down.

"Wait he has the Machete with him?" Asked Freddy.

"Yes... you cant expect the Author to add in every detail thats possible" answered Orlok.

"True" freddy replied.

Jason who was listening to the conversation, got out the hidden Machete he had (which explains why I didnt mention it) and placed it down on the table, that Count Orlok pointed at, Jason then went back to the couch, sat down and picked up the controller for player two.

"Good, now you two can play that Xbox machine thing, Im going off to do something" said Orlok, who walked over to the door.

"There's two things I want to know about you Count" Freddy said, before Orlok opened the door.

"What are those two things?" asked Count Orlok.

"first question, How come you never trim your nails?" Freddy asked.

"My two reasons, I look good with my nails long, also I dont know how to trim my nails and Im not going to bother learning how, anyway next question" replied Orlok.

"Second Question, how hard is it to brush those two long teeth?" asked Fred.

"Very hard, I also have to try and not injure myself with these teeth, now I have to go and finish something, I'll be back" replied Orlok, who opened the door and walked out, Tim however stayed with Fred and Jason.

"Why are you not following your master?" Freddy asked Tim.

"Because he doesnt need my help, you two might need help play the xbox" replied Tim.

"Good enough reason" Freddy quickly said and walked over to the xbox, then picking up the controller, he then wondered what to do next... he then decided to ask Tim the butler.

"How do I get this thing working?" Freddy asked Tim.

The Butler walked over to the TV and turned it on, then turned on the Xbox, he then grabbed the bag full of xbox games and put then on Freddy's lap, the dream killer started looking through the bag, he saw interesting games but one caught his attention, the game was called "Halo 2", he didnt see the first one, Fred grabbed the instruction booklet for the game and started reading it, Jason leaned over and looked at the book.

"I'll put the game disc in the Xbox, You read the instructions with Jason" Said the Butler who took the Halo 2 disc and put it in the Xbox, then turned the TV on, the screen first showed the Xbox start, then Microsoft game studios, then Bungie and finally the Halo 2 screen, Tim the butler walked away from the TV and stood behind the couch, Freddy was explaining the controls, enemy's in the game and other stuff to Jason, who's not a good reader, once Fred had explained everything in the game, he put back the instruction booklet back inside the case for Halo 2, he then picked up the xbox controller carefully, since his glove could damage it, Jason picked up a controller, he had to be a little carefully to not crush it, Freddy then pressed the start button, since the halo 2 screen said "Press Start to continue".

Freddy then pressed the "A" button to create a new profile, he decided to name his profile... Freddy Krueger (Not very surprising), he was logged in, the screen now showed a list of options starting with "Campaign". Freddy went to to last choice "Settings" and pressed the "A" button, he then pressed "A" button again to enter "Player Profiles", he then entered his profile, his game character is something he didnt like, so he decided to enter then "Appearance" option, Fred decided to keep his character model on the "Spartan" one, after looking through all the colors for the "Primary" one, he decided to use Red, for the "Secondary" one, he choose Green, Freddy then choose Red for the "Primary Emblem" and for the "Secondary Emblem" he choose Green, for the "Emblem Foreground" he choose the "Rampancy" choice, for the "Emblem Background" Freddy choose the "Triple Column" choice... his profile was now complete.

The Dream demon then logged out of his profile, it was Jason's turn, the Masked killer had learned by listening to what Fred was telling his and by watching Fred make his profile, Jason named his profile... Jason Voorhees (seems like him and fred have more in common then we thought), he quickly got to the "Appearance" option, Jason kept his profile model on the "Spartan" one like Freddy, since Red was Jason's favorite color (Im sure you can guess why its his favorite color), he choose it for the "Primary color", for the 'Secondary Color", he choose "Crimson", Jason's choice for the "Primary Emblem" one is Red, for the "Secondary Emblem" one is Crimson, for the "Emblem Foreground" Jason choose "Bullseye", for the "Emblem background" he choose "Diagonal Quadrant", Jason then signed out, Freddy then signed back in and went into "Campaign", he choose the "Cooperative", Jason then logged in, Freddy then pressed "A" and clicked on the only level that was shown "Cairo Station", now the adventure of playing Halo 2 has began.

* * *

Me: "Well this chapter was hard, but I think I pulled it off, also its possible to make the profiles Freddy and Jason are using, I made them before this chapter, anyway thanks for reading and I hope you wait for chapter 6".


	6. Playing Halo 2

Me: "Im very sorry for not updating this, anyway Im happy to present Chapter six of this story, I hope you enjoy it.

Godzilla: "Enjoy Readers, because he might get lazy again"

Me: "Godzilla how have you been?"

Godzilla: "Good"

Me: "Thats good, anyway readers, enjoy"

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Playing Halo 2  
**

**TWO HOUR LATER:**

During the hour Freddy and Jason have gotten to the level "Delta Halo" on the difficulty "Normal".

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Freddy shouted, while shooting his duel-Wielded Plasma Rifle's at a Blue Elite.

The Elite died, once its shied was down and was hit by multiple Plasma bolts, Freddy then made his in-game character walk up to the dead elites body and started Tea-Bagging it.

"OH YEAH, TASTE MY SALTY BALLS ALIEN BITCH!" Freddy shouted at the screen.

Jason's in-game character stood right next to Freddy's, who was tea-bagging the alien body senseless, Jason sighed while watching Freddy's in-game character tea-bag, he was annoyed that every-time Freddy killed a Covenant or an human (Which Freddy and Jason did often) he wold tea-bag the dead corpses for a couple of minutes, while shouting something random at the screen, the door Count Orlok used to exit the room two hours ago opened slowly, Count Orlok then walked quitely into the room and up to Tim the Butler, who was watching Freddy and Jason play Halo 2, Tim looked at Orlok.

"What is it Master?" Tim asked, whispering.

"Nothing, just coming out of the room, because for the past hour Ive heard nothing but Profanity from Mr. Krueger here, its hard for me to focus on my work" Orlok answered, whispering back.

"Do you want me to tell Mr. Krueger to be silent or throw him out the house?" Tim replied, whispering.

"No, Im going to try and scare then first, then I will ask them to fight against each other in the game" Count Orlok answered, whispering.

The Vampire then walked up to the two killers, he then did a loud hissing noise, Freddy and Jason didnt jump in fear, instead Freddy paused the game, turned around, facing Orlok.

"Nice try, but nothing scares fear itself" Freddy said with a cheeky smile on his face.

Orlok just stood there for a minute and then sighed.

"It was alot easier to scare people back in the twenty's... guess Im no longer scary" Orlok said, sounding sad.

"Back in the twenty's, the people didnt have films like the one's made today, of course today its mainly blood, nudity and alot of profanity, but hell, I love it" Freddy replied.

"Tell me something Mr. Krueger, does anyone find you scary now?" Orlok asked.

"Well most people find me mainly scary in the first, second, third and the seventh, but thanks to me doing one-liners, people find me been more of a clown" Freddy answered.

"Why did you start spitting out one-liners for then?" Orlok asked.

"Because I wanted to kill people with one-liners" Freddy replied.

"Ok.. anyway, can you two fight against each other, while playing the game?" Orlok asked.

"Sure" Freddy quickly replied, he then exited out of the level, once the main screen for Halo 2 appeared again, Freddy then got into Multi-Player, Jason choose his In-game character, once that was done Freddy choose the game type "Slayer", the dream killer then looked at the maps, out of the maps available he choose "Coagulation", Freddy then started the match, but had to wait, since the map needs to be loaded first.

"Jason, we both know, Im going to win this easily" Freddy said, looking at Jason, then he looked at the TV screen again.

Jason rolled his eyes at what Freddy said, Orlok walked away from them and sat down next to his Butler, the map was now fully loaded, the match then started, Freddy's In-game character spawned at Blue base, Jason's spawned at Red Base, Freddy got onto of the Blue base, he picked up a Sniper Rifle and went into Aiming mode, he could see Jason's in-game character on top of Red Base, Freddy then shot one sniper bullet at Jason, the bullet hit Jason's character in the chest, then hid before some cover, Freddy growled in annoyance, he then reloaded the Sniper Rifle, however while he was reloading Jason picked up the Sniper Rifle and got inside Red Base, Freddy sighed and moved his character off of the base, he got in the Ghost, near the Worthog and moved toward Red base.

"I hope you like me stopping by Jason" Freddy said, while smiling.

Once Freddy made it to Red base, a Banshee flew right out of Red Base, Freddy followed the Banshee while shooting at it, but missing each time, Jason then turned the Banshee around and started shooting at Freddy, the Ghost was getting damage, Freddy got out of his Ghost, once he saw the Rocket Launcher nearby, Freddy's character switched the SMG for the Rocket Launcher, Freddy grinned, he then aimed and locked on Jason's Banshee, that was rushing towards him.

"BLOW ON THIS!" Freddy shouted, he then shoot out one Rocket at the Banshee, Jason quickly reacted, he got his character out of the Banshee and quickly got into Aiming mode with the Sniper, Freddy's character ran forward towards Jason's, Jason's Sniper Cross-Hair was aimed at Fred's head, Jason and Freddy both pressed the shoot trigger on their Xbox controllers at the exact same time, both game characters were killed at the same time, Freddy and Jason just looked at the screen in shook then looked at each other.

"... Im sure that later on, I will start kicking your ass like no tomorrow" Freddy said, while facing Jason, with a cheeky smile on his face.

**LATER ON (This would be about thirty minutes later):**

"WHAT THE HELL, THIS ISNT POSSIBLE!" Freddy shouted in anger and starting swearing his head off.

Jason was laughing, the match had ended in a draw, both had an even score through out the match, by the end both of them were shooting at each other with one SMG, before they died Fred and Jason tossed a grenade at the same time, both in-game characters were killed at the same time, Freddy's character went flying backwards, Jason's went flying forward and landed right on top of Fred's, well the groin part on the face that is, the sight of it was so damn funny, that Jason, Orlok and Tim were laughing.

"SHUT UP, IT ISNT FUNNY!" Freddy shouted at the top of his lungs.

The others however kept laughing, Freddy sighed and sat down, he hoped they would stop laughing soon.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER:**

Jason, Count Orlok and Tim the butler were still laughing, Freddy groaned.

"This is more embarrassing then my defeats in my films..." Freddy said to himself quietly.

The others finally stopped laughing, Jason and Orlok were perfectly alright, but Tim needed to take deep breaths, Orlok then looked at him.

"Im surprised that you were able to laugh for thirty minutes" Orlok said.

"Thank... You... Sir..." Tim replied, saying each word after some deep breaths.

Orlok smiled, he then got up and walked over to Freddy and Jason.

"Thank you Gentleman, I havent laughed since... well... since Ive been a Vampire, now Im going to give you two something" Orlok said and walked away, he opened the door he came from, Tim followed his master and shut the door behind, Freddy and Jason looked at each other confused.

"I wonder what the Count is going to give us?" Freddy said to Jason.

The Door opened, Orlok gave Tim a large box, the Butler walked towards Fred and Jason, Orlok shut the door behind him and also walked up to Freddy and Jason, the Box was put down carefully on the ground, Tim then stood right next to his master.

"Now my dear friends, open up the book and see what you get" Orlok said, pointing at the large box.

Freddy and Jason got closer to the box, Freddy then opened it, he then grabbed something and pulled it out, it was a dusty book, Fred cleaned off the dust, he did a cheeky smile, once he noticed what sort of book it was.

"Count, I see now that you have been enjoying yourself" Freddy said and showed the German Porno book.

"Can I please have my book back?" Orlok asked.

"Ok, just dont start having fun, while me and Jason are here" Freddy replied, then starting laughing at what he said.

Jason, Orlok and Tim just stared at him, Fred stopped laughing.

"You guys have no sense of humor" Freddy said, he gave the porno book to Orlok, who quickly snatched it away and gave it to Tim.

"Put that book in my coffin" Orlok said.

Tim walked off and opened the door and closed it behind him, Orlok then pointed at the box again.

"Now.. check the box again, Im sure this time you would get what Im giving to you, but if you find anymore of my books, please give them to me" Orlok said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Fred asked.

"Of course" Orlok replied.

"How many porno books have you got?" Freddy asked.

"About 1922" Orlok answered.

"Im sure that you have been having a fun time, jerking your gherkin" Freddy replied then starting laughing his ass off.

Orlok and Jason just stared at Freddy, Orlok then did a loud sigh, Freddy stopped and looked at both of them.

"OH COME ON, WHAT I SAID WAS PURE GENIUS!" Freddy shouted at them.

"Mr. Krueger, would you please just check the box and get what Im giving to you and Mr. Voorhees" Orlok said, sounding a bit annoyed.

Freddy put his hand in the dusty inside of the box and pulled out something else, it was a long cord.

"What the hell is this?" Freddy asked.

"Thats a cord which you can use to get... hmmm.. whats it called again... oh yes, to get on Xbox Live, you can fight against other people and do other stuff" Orlok answered.

"How do you know so much?" Freddy asked.

"Well I do have a computer" Orlok replied.

"So how are we going to connect the Xbox to the internet?" Freddy asked.

"Leave that to my Butler, he will be back just about now" Orlok replied, just as the vampire said "Now", Tim opened the door and closed it behind him, he then walked up to Fred.

"Leave this to me" Tim said to Fred.

Tim the Butler took the long cord away from Freddy, he plugged on side into the back of the Xbox, Tim then untangled the cord and dragged it, he opened the door (Yeah, this happens alot) and walked in, unlike the other times he didnt close it.

"Why didnt you Butler close the door" Freddy asked.

"Because closing it, could damage the cord" Orlok Answered.

Tim then walked back into the room, he then picked up the Xbox controller Freddy was using, while on the Main Halo 2 screen, Tim choose the new option "Xbox Live", Tim then turned his head and looked at Fred and Jason.

"Now you need a Gamertag, what do you want yours to be Mr. Krueger?" Tim asked Fred.

"Make mine 'NightmareGlove'" Freddy replied.

"Ok and yours Mr. Voorhees?" Tim asked Jason.

Jason stood there for a short while, he then walked up to Tim and pointed at the controller, The Butler knew that Jason wanted to have the controller, so he handed it over to Crystal Lake killer, Jason then starting choosing letters, the letters spelled out - "CCLMachete", Jason gave the controller back to the Butler.

"Good, now let me start up a match, then wait for a couple of minutes, so people from across the world can join in" Tim said to Fred and Jason, he then starting getting the match prepared.

Freddy then did a "Hmmmm", Orlok turn looked at Fred.

"What is it?" Orlok asked.

"This might be just me, but the detail of the Xbox stuff during this chapter isnt as detailed as the last one" Freddy answered.

"As I said in the last chapter, you cant expect the Author to add in every single detail that is possible" Orlok replied.

"Well thats true, but perhaps he can stop been a lazy ass and add in more detail" Fred replied.

"Mr. Krueger, insulting the Author of this story is a bad thing to do" Replied Count Orlok.

"Why is it a bad thing to do?" Freddy asked.

"Because he is like God here, he controls everything" Answered Orlok.

"He better show me his godly powers then, because Im going to insult him again and again if he doesnt" Replied Fred.

The Dream Demon stood there waiting for something strange to happen, but nothing happened, Fred then smiled.

"Seems like his God like powers dont work around someone as awesome as me" Freddy said, still smiling.

"Not really Fred, he want just thinking of something that would be a strange thing mate" Jason said, with a thick Aussie Accent.

Freddy's eye's went wide-open in shock.

"You... you talked" Freddy said in shock.

"Dont be shocked, its alright mate" Jason replied.

"Why do you keep saying 'mate' for?" Freddy asked.

"Because its what alot of Aussies say Fred, also you are my best mate, even if we fought in that 2003 film" Jason answered.

"How do you feel now that you can talk?" Fred asked.

"Better then ever, now I can tell people how I feel" Jason replied.

"Ok, I wont insult the Author anymore, just stop making Jason talk, before he starts" Freddy said quickly to nothing.

Before Jason could say anything about how he feels, his Aussie voice was gone, the one thing Jason said in his mind once he realized that he could no longer talk was "DAMN IT!", Freddy did a sigh of relief.

"Ok, the Match is set and about seven people have joined, both of you are logged in, now all you got to do is start the Match" Tim Said.

Jason sat down and picked up his Controller, Fred walked up to Tim and was given back his Controller, The Butler then stood up and Freddy sat down where Tim was sitting.

"Thanks, but one question - Why did it take you so long to get the match ready?" Fred asked.

"Well first I had to choose the two starting weapons, you main one is a Battle Rifle, your secondary a Pistol, then I had to choose the sort of map, out of all the maps I choose the Coagulation map, then I waited for people to join, Im sure you two will be fine only fighting seven people" Tim the Butler replied.

Orlok sat down where he was sitting before, Tim sat next to the Vampire, they were going to watch Freddy and Jason play Xbox live, Freddy pressed the "A" button, the Countdown for the match then appeared, he battle on Xbox live will begin, very soon.

* * *

Me: "Well I hope this made up for me taking so long, I hope that Chapter 7 doesnt take as long"


	7. Xbox Live

Me: "Im very sorry for taking so long, Ive been busy at work and well.. been a bit lazy also, anyway here's the final chapter of the story, enjoy"

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Xbox Live**

**ONE HOUR LATER: **

It has been about one hour since Freddy and Jason started playing Xbox Live, they have been having problems since the seven players that are in the match are stronger then them, so Freddy and Jason decided to secretly work together, however they still have been having problems against the other players, every time Freddy got killed he stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs every single profanity word even one's that no one has heard before or dont exist, every time Jason got killed he just sat there quietly and waited till he re-spawned, Freddy and Jason had only got five kills each, at the moment Freddy had a Rocket Launcher with him and only had one shot left, so he stayed in a hidden spot waiting for a victim, Jason had only a Battle Rifle and a Pistol, since he just got killed by the top player who only needed one more kill to win the match, the top player walked nearly past Freddy's in-game character but was shot and killed by the last rocket, Freddy then quickly switched to his secondary weapon, which was a Battle Rifle, Fred then put down the controller and started doing Air humps, then did the moon walk and finally did the crotch grab.

"OH YEAH, I AM THE KING OF THE ROCKET LAUNCHERS!" Freddy shouted in joy.

Freddy then slowly walked back to his controller, however before he could pick it up his In-Game character was hit by a Plasma Pistol charged shot and hit in the head by a human pistol shot, which killed his In-Game character, the one who killed him was the top player, who won the game, Freddy then went into a swearing frenzy.

"YOU FUCKING CHEATING LITTLE SACK OF SHIT, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU KILLING ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Was some of the words Freddy said in his swearing frenzy, he was stopped when he heard a voice coming from the TV.

"My god, Nightmareglove and CCLMachete you two are shit at playing, anyway Im going to bed now, Ive got to go to work tomorrow" Said the TV voice.

Freddy and Jason looked at the TV surprised, Tim got out of his chair, walked slowly towards Freddy and Jason.

"Seems like one of the players has a headset" Tim said, while walking slowly towards them.

Freddy and Jason looked at the Butler, who now stood right next to Fred.

"What the hell is a headset?" Fred asked.

"Its something that people use so their voices can be heard while playing Xbox live games" Tim answered.

"Ok.. so which little shit insulted me and Jason?" Fred asked.

Tim the Butler walked up to the screen and got a good look at the people, he then looked at Fred.

"Its HaloLover90, the winner of the match" Tim answered.

Freddy looked at the screen and pointed at HaloLover90's name.

"Im going to kill **you** in a very painful way you dip shit" Freddy said in a deep evil angry voice, Fred then waved goodbye to Tim, Jason and Orlok, he then clapped his hands together, fire appeared from no where and surrounded him, once the fire was gone so was Freddy, Count Orlok got out of his chair and walked till he was standing next to his butler.

"Im glad that the fire didnt destroy anything" Orlok said.

"Im glad as well Master, since it would take me some time to clean up the mess" Tim said.

"Now that Mr. Krueger is gone, I want you to play Halo 2 with Mr. Voorhees" Count Orlok said.

"Yes Master" Tim replied.

Tim picked up Fred's Xbox Controller (Which isnt damaged), sat down next to Jason and started getting a new Online match ready, Count Orlok walked back to his chair and sat down again, waiting to watch his Butler and Guest play Halo 2 Live.

**THE END**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE:**

A flash of purple light appeared, once the light vanished a purple Spartan soldier wearing MJOLNIR Mark VI armor.

"You fool, the story isnt over yet" Said the Spartan Soldier who then started laughing evilly, but started coughing violently.

"AL you know you can do your evil laugh while you are possessing Kenny" Said the Author.

"I know you foolish fool... anyway continue this story, remember the readers need to see what Freddy Krueger is going to do to that HaloLover90 fool.. also just for fun put in something which is random" AL replied and started laughing again, but starting coughing.

The Author sighed.

"Ok... I'll show them what Freddy does and put in something random as long as you leave and stop laughing" The Author replied.

"I am pure evil, so I dont take orders from you fool" AL replied and started laughing evilly yet again, but once again starting coughing.

"You know I am the Author of this story and I can easily delete what you have said and end the story now if you dont leave" The Author replied with an evil grin.

"Curse you and the Backspace Key, I will leave and stop laughing.. but remember I will be back because pure evil like me never dies" AL replied, a flash of purple light appeared around AL, once it was gone, so was AL.

"Now let my show that random thing" The Author said.

**AT AN DALEK TRAINING AREA:**

Three Standard Dalek were ordered by a Supreme Dalek to shout the famous Dalek catchphrase.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Shouted the first Standard Dalek.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Shouted the second standard Dalek.

"LU-BRI-CATE!" Shouted the third Dalek, who was a Homosexual Dalek.

The other two Dalek's and the Supreme Dalek stared at the homosexual Dalek.

"What?" Said the third Dalek.

**BACK AT THE UNKNOWN AREA:**

"Anyway here's what Freddy is going to do" Said the Author with a grin.

**AT HALOLOVER90'S HOUSE:**

HaloLover90 was now in his Pajamas and laying in bed, he took a sleeping tablet to help him get to sleep quickly, he closed his eyes and started counting, once he got to fifty he was fast asleep.

"HEY DICKHEAD GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED!" Said a voice from behind his door.

HaloLover90's eye's shot open, he quickly got out of bed and picked up a baseball bat, he then opened his bedroom door and ran out, he then stood there in shock, he was no longer in his house, he was in the Halo 2 map... **Sanctuary**, the door behind him closed and vanished, but HaloLover90's didnt notice he was looking around, he then heard an evil laugh which he had heard before from a film, but he can remember what the title was, he turned around slowly and eye's went wide-open in fear, there at front of his was Freddy Krueger.

"Hi there HaloLover90, Im here to play a game with you" Freddy said with an evil grin.

"M-my real name is Josh Robertson" Replied Jack.

"Ok, Josh lets play Halo 2, we have no energy shields, so if you can kill me three times, with only a Battle Rifle, I will let you go" freddy replied.

"Ok, your on" Replied Josh, who seems to have forgotten or does not know that Freddy has control over his dream.

A Flash of white light appeared around Josh, once it was gone, Josh was in the same MJOLNIR Mark VI armor his In-game character wears, a Battle Rifle appeared right at his feet, just as Freddy vanished into thin air, Josh picked up the weapon, which was full of ammo.

"I might as well go looking around for him" Josh said to him and started looking around.

Just as he made it to the Blue base area, he saw a character who's MJOLNIR Mark VI armor around color was Red and Green, Josh quickly took aim at the head of the character and pressed the trigger of the Battle Rifle, the three bullets shot out from the weapon hit the Red and Green character in the head.

"YES!" Shouted Josh in joy.

He then walked up to the body, just then another Red and Green character ran out at him and shoot at him, the three bullets hit Josh in the Arm, he screamed with pain but quickly took aim and shot, one bullet hit the Red and green character in the chest, the other in the neck around and finally the last one in the head, Josh smiled as he saw the Red and Green character's body hit the ground dead, just then his Battle Rifle was ripped from his grip, he looked at one who snatched his Battle Rifle, it was Freddy, who was smiling.

"Time for that armor to go" Freddy said.

The MJOLNIR Mark VI armor that Josh was wearing vanished, he was back in his pajamas again, Fred threw around the Battle Rifle, Josh tried to get up but his body wouldnt move, he looked again at Freddy, he then noticed the razor glove the dream killer used turned into an Halo 2 Energy Sword, Josh's eye's went wide-open in fear as Fred pointed the Energy Sword at him.

"YOU CHEATING ASSHOLE, I KILLED YOU TWICE!" Shouted Josh in fear.

Freddy laughed manically and stopped.

"It wasnt me who you killed, it was your Mom and Dad" Freddy replied and started laughing again.

Josh looked at the body closest to him, it was his Dad, who had a head bullet wound, Josh then struggled to see the other body from a distance, it was his Mom, who had three bullet wounds, Josh screamed, Freddy kicked him in the face, which shopped his from screaming, Freddy could see tear of fear and sadness in Josh's eye's, a radio appeared in Freddy's empty hand and he put it near Josh, Fred then turned it one, the song that was playing was "Michael Jackson's - Just beat It", Freddy started kicking then punching up Josh, while singing, after a short time Fred stopped beating up Josh and turned off the radio and looked at Josh who was bleeding a little.

"Time to die" Freddy said in his angry deep evil voice.

Josh didnt have enough energy to scream or to do anything else except watch, as Freddy sent the Energy Blade into his chest, Josh died instantly as Freddy made an capitol - "F" using the weapon, once Fred had finished the Energy Blade vanished and the Razor Glove was back on his hand, The dream killer looked at his tortured victim and smiled at his work.

"Zorro has nothing on me" Freddy said to himself.

The Area around Freddy changed into his Boiler Room, Freddy then walked up to a box and opened it, he first got out an Red and Green cigar and then an Red and Green lighter, he put the Cigar in his mouth and lit it with his Lighter, Fred then found a chair and sat down, wondering what else he and Jason will get up to next time.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**Me: "Well thats it, I hope it was still good, anyway Im pretty much out of story ideas, but that doesnt mean I wont write another fanfiction story again, but it might be for sometime, goodbye and thanks for reading"**  
**


End file.
